Organopolysiloxane derivatives can mitigate the stickiness and oily feel exhibited by a cosmetic and for this reason are proactively incorporated as an oil for cosmetic applications. Polydimethylsiloxanes, on the other hand, have also frequently been beset by problems arising from their structural features, for example, a poor absorbability/compatibility with the skin and an inadequate sense of moistness. Many types of organic-modified silicones have been introduced in order to solve these problems. Alcohol-modified silicones and carbinol-modified silicones are typical of the organic-modified silicones that have been introduced, and their use in hair cosmetics, hair dyes, and so forth has been proposed (for example, Patent Documents 1, 2, 3, and 4). However, these alcohol-modified silicones in all instances have a structure in which the hydroxyl group is bonded across, for example, a short-chain alkylene group that has fewer than 6 carbon atoms, and this has led to problems such as an unsatisfactory compatibility with the oily ingredients, such as higher alcohols, that are typically incorporated in cosmetics, crystallization of the higher alcohols and so forth in the blended state, and an impaired tactile feel.
Patent Document 5, on the other hand, discloses a cosmetic that incorporates a powder composition comprising a powder and a silicone compound that has an alcoholic hydroxyl group. In one example of the alcoholic hydroxyl group, a silicone compound is proposed that has a structure in which one hydroxyl group is bonded to silicon across an alkylene group that has 11 carbon atoms. However, this patent document does not specifically disclose a short-chain polysiloxane that has one alcoholic hydroxyl group at the terminus of the aforementioned alkylene group and that has a degree of polymerization of not more than 55 for the chain length of the siloxane chain, and in particular does not specifically disclose a silicone compound that has a short-chain polysiloxane structure such as a disiloxane or trisiloxane. In addition, these structures are neither described nor suggested. Thus, the novel higher alcohol-modified silicone according to the present invention is not specifically disclosed in Patent Document 5.
The incorporation of the powder composition in cosmetics is also disclosed in Patent Document 5, but Patent Document 5 does not describe the incorporation in cosmetics of an alcoholic hydroxyl group-containing silicone compound that has the specific structure described above and does not teach that a suede-like material feel is imparted to cosmetics by the incorporation of such a silicone compound. Similarly, Patent Document 5 in no way teaches or suggests that an alcoholic hydroxyl group-containing silicone with the specific structure described above improves the blendability of higher alcohols or that a uniform blend system may be obtained through the corresponding inhibition of higher alcohol crystallization.
An alcohol-modified organopolysiloxane in which the hydroxyl group is bonded to silicon across a long-chain alkylene group is known as a reactant (Patent Documents 6 and 7). However, while these documents do describe the use in cosmetic applications of the esterification reaction products of alcohol-modified organopolysiloxanes, they neither describe nor suggest the incorporation of these alcohol-modified organopolysiloxanes in cosmetics. Moreover, while these documents disclose an alcohol-modified organopolysiloxane in which the hydroxyl group is bonded across an alkylene group having fewer than 6 carbon atoms and an alcohol-modified organopolysiloxane in which the hydroxyl group is bonded across a C11 alkylene group, the selection from therebetween of an alcohol-modified organopolysiloxane in which the hydroxyl group is bonded across a C11 alkylene group is in no way described or suggested. Furthermore, there is no teaching or suggestion of any kind that these alcohol-modified organopolysiloxanes can impart a suede-like use sensation to cosmetics or that they can improve the blendability of higher alcohols and thereby prevent their crystallization.
While a “higher alcohol-modified silicone” has frequently been proposed as an example of a silicone oil for use in cosmetic applications, the “higher alcohol-modified silicone” in these documents in no way serves to identify or specifically describe the silicone, and these documents do not specifically describe a silicone having a carbinol group bonded across a C10-30 divalent hydrocarbyl group as in the present invention (Patent Documents 8 and 9). While these documents do propose the use of a “higher alcohol-modified silicone” in cosmetic applications, an improvement in the use sensation or the compatibility with oily ingredients such as higher alcohols is in no way described or suggested, nor is the selection of a short-chain polysiloxane for the main chain of the carbinol group-containing silicone in any way described or suggested.
Accordingly, while the incorporation of a higher alcohol-modified silicone in cosmetics is already known, it is clear that—with regard to a higher alcohol-modified silicone that has the specific structure as in the present invention in which the carbinol group therein is bonded across a C10-30 divalent hydrocarbyl group—the advantages and blending characteristics of such a higher alcohol-modified silicone with respect to cosmetics are entirely unexplored and are unknown.
Otherwise, it is known in the cosmetics sector that a gel structure is formed by a higher alcohol/water/surfactant system (for example, Nonpatent Document 1). However, conventional gel structures cannot stable incorporate silicones, which have an excellent tactile feel, due to compatibility problems, and improvements in this regard have been desired. In addition, when a silicone or nonpolar oil component is incorporated in a gel structure, the higher alcohol forming the gel structure may end up crystallizing with elapsed time, which can have a negative effect on the tactile feel, and improvement here has also been desired.